The present invention relates to a protective device and more particularly to a protective device for roof and floor openings that are surrounded by a raised curb. The invention is installed to prevent a human from accidentally falling through such an opening to the floor below.
Domed skylights are a particular type of roof opening that present a constant danger to roof and utility workers working on flat roofs. The domes cannot support the weight or impact force of a fallen human, and thus have been the cause of many deaths and serious injuries due to collapse and breakage upon impact, sending the fallen human crashing to the floor below.
The Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) has promulgated regulations specifically requiring employers to provide fall protection to workers. Current OSHA regulations require "each employee on walking/working surfaces shall be protected from falling through holes (including skylights) more than 6 feet (1.8 m) above lower levels, by personal fall arrest systems, covers, or guardrail systems erected around such holes." (29 C.F.R. .sctn. 1926.501(b)(4)(i) (1999)).
Existing skylight fall protection devices generally comprise a skylight cover or metal screening system extending over the domed skylight. The cover or screening is typically fixed to the skylight frame via bolted connections, essentially becoming part of the skylight frame. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,934). Such protective means have a negative effect upon the operation of opening type skylights because their excess weight can hinder the spring-loaded mechanism that opens the skylight. Even absent the negative effect of their weight, cover and screening type protective devices often prevent the skylight from opening by blocking the opening path of the skylight dome. In addition, the bolted attachment means of prior art protective devices impair the water-tight integrity of the skylight frame or the roof creating portals through which water may enter. The attachment of these prior art protective devices may in some or many cases negate certification which the skylight had previously obtained.
Utility chases commonly found in the floors of high-rise buildings and skyscrapers under construction present a second formidable danger to proximal workers. Typically, utility chases are surrounded only by a raised curb which is not effective to prevent workers from falling through the chase to the floor below.
There is a need in the art for an effective floor or roof opening protective device that does not hinder the spring-loaded mechanisms of opening skylights, detract from the water tight integrity of the mounting surface (i.e. curb, skylight frame, roof or floor), or block the opening path of a domed skylight.